


Comfort (Doesn't Mean Much, Huh?)

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [19]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: emotional distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "I scream, but only echoes care to answer." - Prisoners of War, Crown The EmpireGakushuu just needed away. He didn't expect anyone to actually care about him, much less the students of 3-E.





	

There was something about 3-E that still surprised Gakushuu.

He wasn't sure what it was, but even after facing against them a couple times (and coming out on bottom each time), he still didn't have any idea what it was about E class that was bothering him so much.

And so, he didn't think twice about skipping out on his lessons the last day that week - not like the Chairman was there to keep him from doing so, besides he needed to think and he'd never be able to focus in class anyway.

He messaged Ren, telling him he was feeling ill and that he'd definitely be at school once lessons resumed next week, then made his way up the mountain.

He had to admit, the scenery was nice, it was almost peaceful out here, especially alone.

But he didn't make it but halfway up the mountain before he finally let his masks drop, looking around warily and feeling out of place.

Before he knew it, he was on his knees on the ground.

Emotions were a fickle thing, he knew, and too much of one for too long could completely break a person's mind, especially when they were hiding them away from everyone.

He'd long since learned to ignore the twinge in his mind whenever anything cropped up that the Chairman wouldn't approve of.

But now, out of the sights of everyone else, he let them overwhelm him. Not like there was anyone to judge him out here in the middle of the forest.

He wasn't aware that he was screaming until he fell silent and it echoed back at him from the trees around him.

Once silence had fallen again, Gakushuu had his eyes screwed closed, fighting against the overwhelming silence that had been left behind after the echoes of his screaming had faded.

What he hadn't expected was for someone to touch his shoulder gently.

Violet eyes flew open and Gakushuu struggled to pull his masks back in place at realizing he wasn't as alone as he thought.

He caught sight of familiar blue eyes and a kind smile and gave a surprised noise when the other boy stood and offered his hand to help him up.

He took the help and allowed the other to drag him the rest of the way up the mountain.

The rest of the class was out in the field by the time they got there, doing what Gakushuu registered as Phys. Ed after a moment of watching.

"Everything alright, Nagisa?" Isogai asked upon seeing the blue haired boy rejoin them.

Nagisa had stopped about halfway between the group and Gakushuu and was smiling faintly. "Of course! At least, no one was hurt like we'd thought."

Gakushuu's eyes widened slightly at that. They'd....they'd _heard_ him scream?

And had sent someone to check, without knowing who it was.

_That's rather foolish. Especially sending one as small as Shiota is._

Isogai's eyes had gone beyond Nagisa to land on him by that point and he hesitated before he offered a kind smile to the A class student. "What brings you out this way, Asano?"

His tone was light, almost friendly, but it held a wariness that Gakushuu figured he deserved.

Gakushuu hesitated before he shrugged in response. "Needed a break," he admitted after a moment.

And oh, it sounded like he'd been screaming his lungs out just a few moments ago, that was for sure.

Gakushuu got another surprise when Karma tossed him a carton of milk. He narrowed his eyes at it, inspecting it only to find it hadn't been tampered with. His raised his eyes to meet Karma's mercury colored ones.

Karma shrugged in response. "Sounds like you need it a hell of a lot more than I do,"

Gakushuu looked down for a moment before he nodded in acknowledgement.

It was as close to thanks as he was able to give them at the moment.

"I'll go let Mr. Karasuma know what's going on," Hinata offered, dashing off.

* * *

"So why were you screaming your lungs out in the forest?" Maehara questioned once Gakushuu had settled a bit. 

Gakushuu went to answer before he realized what he was doing and shut his mouth again, shaking his head. "It's not important,"

Nagisa watched him for a moment before he gave a soft huff, gaining some attention. "It must be, seeing as you're still here."

Gakushuu stared at the boy for a moment before his eyes narrowed and he went to stand.

Isogai grabbed him, easing him back down onto the steps. "We aren't trying to hurt you," he assured the other boy. "We may not always get alone, but if someone's hurting, we'd prefer to at least know why so we can try to help."

"I'm not _hurt,"_ Gakushuu spat.

Karma spoke before he could continue speaking, cutting all the complaints off. "Not physically, sure. But mentally, _emotionally._ Face it, you're hurt pretty bad right now. Not like we'll tell anyone, who'd believe us if we did?" he said, tone half teasing, half serious. "So talk to us."

Gakushuu went to argue, then just huffed. "You wouldn't understand," he said, looking away from everyone.

"Family issues?" Maehara asked from where he was leaning against Isogai's legs, watching the strawberry blond.

Gakushuu just made a soft hum of surprise as he looked at the other boy. "How did you...?"

"Trust me, we have our own," Nagisa said with a sigh. "So name it, we can probably help."

Gakushuu stayed silent, so Isogai spoke up. "Too much pressure?"

He didn't get a response, so he nodded in understanding. "We get that," he offered. "Maybe not like you do, but we do understand. So talk to us, we'll find a way to fix it,"

* * *

Gakushuu went home that evening with a new understanding of E class. 

It wasn't anything they were learning in their classes that made them so different.

It was how they'd banded together and never left anyone behind.


End file.
